Letters
by SashaJade
Summary: It's the middle of the war and Harry and Draco are exchanging letters. How does a prophesy fit into it? HD slash. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N Ok This is the new and I hope improved Letter's. I need a beta so If anyone is interested please Let me know.

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Dear Potter,

I must be insane to write this you don't have to tell me that, I know. So now you might ask why I am writing you at all.

Do you remember our first year? On the train, I offered my hand to you and you turned me down. It was a tactical error on my part, insulting Weasley. If I hadn't, perhaps so much would have been different. We could have been friends I might have had the courage to escape the path my father laid for me. I am hiding now, trying to escape the Ministry; I am wanted for questioning about my fathers whereabouts as I am sure you know by now. Snape is with me, please believe me when I say he is not who you think he is, and neither am I.

I know you think I am an arrogant git and I have done nothing to prove otherwise. I don't want to be part of this war. It isn't that I like you or dislike you, I cant really say either way because I dont know you, but I want someone to talk to who will understand. Who knows what it is to have a destiny thrust upon them, one that they may or may not agree with or like.

We are very similar. Our differences lie in our choices. So I am making a choice now, I chose to try and be your friend if you'll let me, if you'll consent to take the hand you once refused. I know I've done nothing to deserve it, but I hope you will accept my hand this time.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Ok This is the new and I hope improved Letter's. I need a beta so If anyone is interested please Let me know.

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Dear Malfoy,

I can say I was really surprised by your letter. I know you are a death eater, but what I don't know is if you are a death eater by choice or not. Our differences do lie in our choices.

I will write to you on the condition that everything we write must stay between the two of us, and dont expect me to divulge any information about the order either. I am putting a charm on this so only you can read it, and if you attempt to tell anyone what it says…well I just wouldn't tell anyone.

I don't like you because of the way you treat my friends and me, but other then that I don't know you well enough to tell anything about you.

I want you to know that Serverus Snape killed someone I loved, You were there Malfoy, and unless I have a very good reason not to, I will kill him if I ever get the chance.

From,

Harry Potter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Dear Draco,

I am the only person who can defeat the Dark Lord, according to the prophesy about Voldemort and I. I never asked for this. I just wanted to live to see 17, to finish school and live a little before I die, you know?

There are rumors of a new prophesy but no one on my side has heard it. It is supposed to be about the only person who can help me. I don't know much else, the Order is keeping me here at our headquarters and I haven't heard anything else since it came here.

We need to hear it's full contents if you know anything please tell me. We know it was a Death Eater who heard the prophesy and that they are looking for the person it's about to try and destroy them.

From,

Harry Potter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Dear Harry,

Yes I know about the prophesy it was my father that heard it. It was told to all of the Death Eaters in hopes someone would rat out the traitor they don't know who it is yet, the Dark Lord is making it everyone's priority.

__

The one who will assist in the Dark Lord's downfall will realize his potential. Born to those who have twice served him, groomed as his servant but traitor to his Lord. He will be marked as the dark one's servant and burn with the pain of his guilt for the death of his protector. He will be driven to join with the Chosen and two souls shall be bound to one.

It has to be about one of the Children of the Death Eaters from the first war. The chosen is you, So it is about Blaise, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore, Pansy, Millicent, or myself. We are all marked and all of our parents have served the Dark Lord, having twice served him. No telling which of us it is.

Two souls bound to one is I am assuming blood magic. It bind's two souls together, it was used as a marriage bond but it's practice was outlawed by the Ministry as 'Dark Magic'.

From,

Draco


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Dear Draco,

Thank you, your a great help. We figure our only option is to wait and see who defects from the Death Eaters first. Of course Ron's Idea was to kidnap you all and figure it out that way. We know Voldemort has taken up residence in the Old Riddle Manor but so far we have nothing else.

How are you, I mean mentally, I heard about your mother's death. I'm sorry. I know it's hard to lose a parent.

From,

Harry


	6. Chapter 8

Dear Draco,

Thank you, you're a great help. We figure our only option is to wait and see who defects from the Death Eaters first. Of course, Ron's Idea was to kidnap you all and figure it out that way. We know Voldemort has taken up residence in the Old Riddle Manor but so far, we have nothing else.

How are you, I mean mentally, I heard about your mother's death. I'm sorry. I know it's hard to lose a parent.

From,

Harry


	7. Chapter 9

Dear Harry,

We need help; The Dark Lord has found out what I know and intends to kill all of the Death Eater children. Please, if it is within your power help us. We re being held at Riddle manor.

Draco


	8. Chapter 10

Draco,

They're coming. Wait for the Order to come, when they approach you they will ask for a password, it is Fawks, tell the other Death Eater children that may be part of the prophesy.


	9. Chapter 11

There was a knock at the door and Harry jumped to answer it lest the portrait of Sirius's mother commence her awful wailing. Without a second glance, he stepped back to let the returning members of the Order in, hoping against hope to see a head of platinum blonde in the ragged Death Eater refugee's.

He couldn't explain it even to himself, but he felt a shift in the relationship he had with the blonde Slytherin. He watched carefully as the battle weary wizards and witches walked through the door, all of them smiling at him as they passed straight into the kitchen to talk about the raid and subsequent rescue mission. The last to step through the door were the Slytherin's, hair dirty and matted, eyes haunted and hollow looking, These were not the proud Slytherin's they all knew and hated, these were just kids, kids like them who needed help.

Without a word Harry stepped forward and did the one thing no one expected, he held out his hand at the leader of the small band of refugee's.

"Nice to see you in one piece, Draco," Harry commented as the blonde took his hand and smiled winningly.

"Careful, Potter, someone might think you cared," Draco said in his usual drawling voice, tinged not with malice but playful arrogance. The other Slytherin's relaxed a bit and looked around.

"And here I was hoping you had died, just my rotten luck," Ron glared down at the boy from the top of the stairs.

"Nice to see you too, Weasley" Draco said slowly with a hint of a smile.

Harry smiled at Hermoine who was descending the stairs with her boyfriend. "Hello" she smiled politely at Pansy and Millicent, who smiled back hesitantly.

"Thank you Potter" Draco said abruptly. "From all of us" he added, looking at his friends.

"Anytime Malfoy" Harry grinned a bit and looked at the other Slytherin's.

"I'm afraid the headquarters is rather cramped right now, so we're all sharing rooms." He addressed everyone in the room.

"I would sleep in Gryffindor tower at this point" Blaise muttered, coaxing a laugh out of Goyle and Crabbe.

"I'm happy to say it hasn't come to that yet Zabini, you'll share with Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron, Malfoy and I are next door. Hermoine, Ginny, Pansy and Millicent are down the hall. I don't suggest passing the second floor unless you want to be subject to the Weasley twins newest products." Harry said.

"I'll show you to our room if you like" Hermoine said to Pansy and Millicent. The two girls looked to Draco who nodded his consent. The two followed the bushy haired girl up the stairs and out of sight.

"Ron, show everyone else around would you, I'd like a word with Malfoy" Harry said absently. Ron nodded his head and the four boys climbed the stairs headed towards their respective rooms.

"You can sit if you like" Harry said gesturing to the empty sitting room. The Order meeting in the kitchen was still going strong so they had little chance of being interrupted. Draco took a seat in the chair nearest Harry's and slumped down gracelessly, wincing in pain.

"I've already given all the information I have to the Order, what else do you want Potter" Draco said somewhat irritably his mask of politeness evaporating now that his charges were safe. Harry only smiled reassuringly.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Harry said innocently. Draco seemed to relax a little once he knew he wouldn't be subjected to any more interrogation that night.

"How are you" Harry asked.

"As well as can be expected. My mother's dead, a madman wants my blood and I haven't slept since June" Draco replied, one pale eyebrow arching delicately.

"I guess that's fair enough. I've been rather worried about you." Harry admitted, blushing slightly at the admission.

"I'll be alright, sleep will be long in coming for a while though I'm afraid" the blonde said, stifling a yawn.

"Nightmares" It wasn't a question.

"Yes" Draco admitted.

"Sleeping with someone else helps me" Harry said slowly. "Not like shagging, just sleeping, someone to calm you down if you wake up"

"Yes well I can't ask my friends to bloody well sleep with me can I? They look up to me Potter, I can't let them see me as weak" Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Needing help isn't being weak Draco, needing it and not asking for it is weak" Harry replied, leading the blonde to their room only to find Ron already asleep in his bed. Harry looked at Draco and pulled out a pair of old pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "I don't think you want to sleep in those clothes." Harry said gesturing to the blood and grim stained robes Draco was wearing. Draco accepted the pajama's and slipped them on, wincing as he brushed his hands over cuts and bruises marring the moonlight pale skin.

"I know your staring Potter" He said lightly as he tugged the shirt over his head and tried valiantly for a smirk, managing only a grimace. He gingerly dropped himself onto the only empty bed in the sparsely furnished room.

He looked around the room with interest, noting the trunks in front of Harry and Ron's beds, the owl cages perched on top of a cluttered wardrobe in the corner of the room. That seemed to be the entirety of it, but then anything was better then the cellar of Riddle Manor.

"Goodnight Malfoy" Harry said sleepily, climbing into bed and rolling over to face away from the tired blonde.

"Night Potter" He replied, closing his eyes and for the first time in years, despite being in a house filled with his rivals was unafraid to sleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry woke up to find Ron's bed vacated and wandered downstairs, leaving Malfoy to sleep. He wondered idly weather or not the blonde would come down to breakfast. When he reached the kitchen he was only half-surprised to find Hermoine engaged in a conversation with Pansy Parkinson.

"But of course if you use the blood magic it will be completely irreversible" Pansy was saying, her dark brows furrowed with concentration. Sweeping her dark hair out of her eyes and looking to Hermoine expectantly.

"Yes, we know that much. But not what effects it may have on them long term" Hermoine replied, pulling a hand through her brown locks and sighing in frustration.

"Of course you don't know, the Ministry ban blood magic. The only people who know it are purebloods whose parents taught it to them. It used to be a tradition that married couples were blood bound, but after the ministry started cracking down on 'Dark Magic' it fell out of practice." Pansy replied with a roll of her eyes that clearly gave her opinion on that particular ministry decision.

"So you must know it then" Hermoine's eyes lit up and she looked at her Slytherin counterpart.

"Some of it, Blaise knows more though." She said. "I know the effects of a blood bond but not the process of forging an official one" She turned as Harry entered the room and smiled hesitantly. Harry offered her a smile and set about making himself some toast.

"What are the effects" Harry asked the Slytherin with barely concealed interest.

"Well...I dont know all of it mind, but according to what my mother and father taught me it's like being chained together. Anything you feel the person your bound to can feel and vice versa. That applies to all Blood Bonds.

But of course it varies depending on how and why the connection was made. In a bond made purely for business...it isn't nearly as strong, you may receive a minimal power boost and a slight telepathic connection." Pansy looked pensively at Harry before continuing.

"I think the prophesy means a bond that will give you a substantial boost. Meaning that you'll be emotionally invested in them. Weather or not the bonding is formal may not matter. A bond isn't always intentional." She finished.

"What do you mean it isn't always intentional" Harry asked.

"Well for instance if you and a lover share blood of any kind during intercourse that can form a bond without knowing it until it's already happened" Pansy replied, stopping to smile at a bed tousled Blaise as he wandered into the kitchen still in his borrowed pajama's.

"Where is everyone" He asked groggily, "The Order I mean"

"Home, or on missions. The Weasley's are all gone on missions accept the twins, Ron and Ginny. Ginny is with Fred and George at the shop and Ron...where is Ron?" Harry asked, realizing that he hadn't seen the ginger haired boy since last night.

"He went to feed Buckbeak" Hermoine supplied helpfully. Blaise nodded and proceeded to slump into a chair at the end of the table.

"What about Black" Blaise asked, looking around warily as though said man would jump out from behind a portrait any moment.

"He's with Remus Lupin" Harry said with a grin.

"You mean the werewolf" Pansy said, her eyes glazing over with fear.

"Yes, the werewolf" Hermoine said curtly, daring the dark haired girl to say more. Pansy backed down immediately.

"Pansy, the man taught you for a year and never bit anyone I would think you would be more worried about Voldemort" Blaise said

"She had a run in with Fenrir Greyback Blaise, how would you feel about werewolves if it had been you" A voice interrupted from the stairs as Draco descended them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Remus is nothing like Greyback Pansy" Hermoine said softly as the dark haired girl shuddered involuntarily at the name.

"What exactly happened to you guys?" Harry asked, looking from one Slytherin to the next. Watching them avert their gazes.

"Harry, they'll tell us in their own time" Hermoine said, her eyes begging him to drop the subject.

Draco flopped into a chair next to Harry and looked at Hermoine seriously. "I'm sorry Granger, for what I did to you and Weasley and Harry. I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for my father. Your blood doesn't matter"

"Thank you Draco" Hermoine said softly but with a beaming smile.

A/N ok, I need a beta! And reviews, even monosyllables are ok.


	10. Chapter 12

Ch 12!!!!

Days past and a comfortable routine was worked out. Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Blaise spent their time helping fix up the still shabby old house. Hermoine, Pansy and Theodore Nott wallowed away in the library. Millicent And Ginny spent huge amounts of time in their room talking about Merlin knows what. And not to forget our Hero's, they simply wandered, searching through the attic and unexplored rooms of the house trying to find anything that might help them discover the person to whom it seemed Harry would be bound.

Sitting in his room, Draco looked up as Harry entered and threw down a book in excitement.

"Draco come look at this, I think I've found something" Harry exclaimed, his emerald eyes shining brightly as he slipped through pages and stopped midway through the book, glancing at Draco before pointing out a paragraph in the book he was reading 'The rise and fall of the Dark Lords'

__

When the Dark Lords of the Founders age came to power they were a formidable fighting force capable of destroying heartlessly and using Blood Magic to force people to do their will, by binding them as slaves. Godric Gryffindor was one such individual, forced into servitude with a binding mark branded into his skin. According to legend, Godric fell in love with Salazar Slytherin and when they made love, it forged a bond so powerful it negated any hold his master had on him, transforming his mark of servitude into the Animagus form of his lover, a snake. The power shared by the two allowed them to defeat the Dark Lords of the time and they went on to build Hogwarts, the prestigious Wizarding School.

Draco looked at Harry blankly for a moment. "How does this help?"

"Draco, the dark mark is a mark of servitude correct?" Harry said, appreciating the look of dawning on the blonde's handsome face.

"You know that means in essence that you are going to fall in love with one of us" Draco said uneasily, looking almost hopeful for a moment.

"I think I may already be" Harry replied, turning away swiftly and muttering something about telling Hermoine.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Harry, this is the only way, tell me who it is" Hermoine prodded.

"Listen Moine, they have to love me remember, or else the prophesy is wrong and he doesn't love me. My god I can't even choose who I love" He sighed with a frown.

"Draco does love you Potter. He just doesn't want you to know it. He doesn't want the prophesy to be about someone else and get himself hurt" Pansy said from the doorway.

"Wha...how did...you.."

"Really Potter, be a bit more discreet in you're staring at him and maybe I wouldn't have noticed. Even Nott has noticed and he barely gets his head out of a book long enough to eat" She replied with a smile.

""Why always me?" Harry groaned, looking imploringly at Hermoine who shrugged in response.

"You're just lucky I suppose" Pansy grinned and gracefully lowered herself into a plush chair in the middle of the living room between Hermoine and Harry.

"If what you found is correct Harry then that puts a lot of pressure on you two to have sex" Hermoine murmured, a bright blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm begging you to tell me you aren't a virgin Potter" Pansy exclaimed. Harry simply nodded and lowered his head to try to hide his brightly flushed face.

"They don't call Draco the Slytherin Sex God for nothing" Pansy grinned. "Not that I would know, he prefers to lick the pole rather then plug the hole. But I've heard he's as good as they say he is" (A/N sorry for the crude humor of that, if you've read Stephen King's Dark Tower you may recognize the phrase)

"Not helping Pansy" Harry muttered, his face turning almost purple in all it's fluorescent glory. Blaise and Goyle entered the room covered in dust and looking slightly sick.

"Please don't talk about Draco's sex life in front of us Pans, you're the only one who has any interest in it" Blaise said.

"Says the boy who gave him a blowjob last Christmas" Pansy said archly.

"I was drunk Pansy and so was he" Blaise defended himself crossly.

""Can we get back to the matter at hand please" Hermoine exclaimed, clearly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken.

"Oh fine, lets talk about Potter's lack of sex life then" Pansy said "That's perfectly on topic"

"Man I wish saving the world depended on my having sex" Goyle said with a grin.

"Goyle, if the world depended on you having sex I pity the world" Pansy snapped.

"The bottom line is that you and Draco have to shag, and probably soon" Blaise said.

"I don't work well under pressure" Harry joked. Pansy erupted in laughter and the others chuckled.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry walked into the kitchen of his godfather's house and found Remus Lupin sitting drinking a cup of tea, talking amiably with Millicent and Ginny.

"Remmy, where is Siruis?" Harry asked with a grin on his face, eager to see his godfather.

"With Buckbeak I believe. He's grown quite attached to that Hippogriff" Remus replied.

"Harry, Milli and I were about to go for a walk in the back garden, would you like to come?" Ginny asked with a fluttering of her eyelashes. The girl was sweet, but took no notice of Order Business and so did not know or care about the prophesy.

"Umm..No thanks Gin, I have to talk to Sirius" Harry quickly made and exit and headed upstairs to his godfather's room, where he found the escaped convict sitting on the floor next to the large Hippogriff.

"Hello Harry" Sirius said when he noticed Harry in the doorway.

"Hullo Siri" Harry replied as he flopped down onto his godfathers bed.

"Draco trouble" The older man said wisely.

"How did you..."

"You really shouldn't stare at him so much." Sirius grinned.

"Is he the one do you think" Harry asked.

"He's powerful, but that doesn't always mean anything, do you love him"

"Yes, I think I do" Harry said. "But what if it isn't him, I mean the prophesy puts a lot of pressure on this person and I. What if I was wrong about the bond? What if it isn't like Godric and Salazar's?"

"Harry, just tell Draco how you feel and see where it goes. Don't pressure yourself or him. If the feeling is there everything else will follow I promise you. You've sacrificed almost everything, you shouldn't have to sacrifice your love life too" Sirius pulled the small boy into a hug and then let him go with a small shove towards the door. "Go talk to him"

Harry obediently walked from the room and towards the room he shared with Draco and Ron, hoping the blond would be there. 'If Sirius is right I have nothing to worry about.' Harry thought with a small smile before pushing open the door and finding Draco asleep on his bed, blond hair splayed like a halo around him. High cheekbones and a small upturned nose gave him regal features slightly offset by pouting pink lips. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he drunk in Draco's face before shifting his eyes to the now open mercury orbs of the person he was watching.

"I know I'm pretty Potter but you really don't have to stare" Draco smirked and stretched, the muscles in his arms and back sliding under the skin enticingly.

"I need to talk to you about the prophesy" Harry blurted out, unable to control what was spewing out of his mouth.

"What about, did you find something, do we know who it is?" Draco was immediately alert and wiping the excess sleep from his eyes eagerly.

"Kinda... If we're right about it being the same kind of bond Slytherin and Gryffindor had then I have to fall in love with someone and vice versa. I think I...well that is to say..."

"You've fallen in love with one of the Slytherin's and you think that's who the prophesy is about." Draco finished with sad smile. "Who's the lucky girl"

"Well there isn't a lucky _girl _exactly" Harry hinted. Draco's eyes widened and he looked into Harry's emerald orbs searchingly.

"Lucky bloke then" He said, his voice barely concealing a whisper of hope.

"Umm...I think it may be you." He rushed. "But if you don't feel the same I suppose it doesn't matter we could be wrong after all or maybe it's just a fluke or..." Draco pressed his finger to Harry's lips to silence him and smiled.

"I always wanted to be part of a prophesy" He grinned and replaced his fingers with his lips. Pressing their mouths together tenderly, reveling in the shockwaves of electricity wherever their bodies met. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and ran his calloused hands through Draco's corn silk hair. Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him flush against the taller boy.

Draco bit lightly at Harry's lower lip and the dark haired boy gasped in surprise allowing Draco ample time to slip his tongue in Harry's mouth and explore, tasting the other boy's mouth, strawberries and mint, probably remnants of his dessert mixed with an indefinable taste that could only be Harry. Harry shifted his weight slightly and Draco bit back a moan as Harry's thigh accidentally brushed against his swiftly hardening member.

Draco pulled away and surveyed the Dark haired boy's flushed face. Harry touched his bruised lips where they still tingled from the contact. Draco smiled softly and ran his hands through Harry's shoulder length black locks and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"Just because the prophesy is about us doesn't mean that we have to jump into bed Harry, we can go slow as you like" Draco whispered into the other boy's ear, feeling the other boy shiver against him.

"The fate of the world depends on our sex life, there has to be something odd about that" Harry replied with a pained smile.

"You never get a break do you love" Draco said.

"No, the longer I stay a virgin the more people die" Harry sighed and turned away from Draco, pulling out of the tender embrace.

"Don't do it because of a prophesy, if we bond, I want it to be because I love you and you love me and we want to show the world that. Otherwise I don't think the bond would form even if we did have sex" Draco said, using his fingers to lift Harry's chin so that the shorter boy was looking him in the eyes.

"I do love you Draco, but I've never..." Harry cut off and rested his head against Draco's shoulder.

"I have, I won't hurt you Harry. I'd never forgive myself if I did" Draco kissed Harry on the lips sweetly. Only to be interrupted by the slamming of a door.

"Bloody Blaise got Doxy eggs all over me..." Ron was muttering as he stopped dead in the middle of the room upon seeing his best friend and used-to-be worst enemy in an embrace.

"You're a pouf?" Ron yelled, his voice cracking as Harry swiftly jumped away from Draco and opened his mouth to explain.

"No, don't even go there Potter, I've been sleeping in the same room as a bloody pillow biter, disgusting. You're sick and wrong and bloody gross. And as if that weren't enough you're carrying on with the bloody Ferret" Ron stormed from the room as Harry's eyes filled with tears and they spilled over the brims of his bright eyes. Draco glared after the redhead before enfolding Harry in a tight hug, wiping away the boy's tears with the ball of his thumb.

"You've done nothing wrong Harry, nothing. He's just being stupid, it's alright" Draco ran his hands soothingly over the other boy's back and whispered in his ear, guiding him over to his bed and pulling the small boy into his lap, rocking him back and forth slowly. Holding him carefully as though afraid he might break.

"But I have done something, I've disappointed them. It wasn't supposed to happen like this Draco. I was supposed to be the Hero, I was supposed to be their savior and get married to a nice witch and have kids and be a role model for the Perfect wizarding family" Harry's voice turned bitter as he went on and the tears stopped, replaced by anger. He leapt out of Draco's arms and started to pace the room like a caged animal.

"Harry, bugger them if they don't like it. You deserve happiness more then they ever will and if they don't like that I make you happy then that isn't your problem it's theirs." Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled him back into his arms.

"You can't make everyone Happy Harry, you only have to make yourself happy and make the best of it." Draco soothed the other boy, holding him close as the tears started again.

"I've spent my whole life making others happy. I don't know how to make myself happy. I wasn't exactly shown affection as a kid so a lot of human contact scares me a bit" Harry looked carefully away from Draco as he said this and Draco noticed.

"Why Harry?" He asked softly, trying not to scare the sweet boy in his arms and only now noticing that the small body was tense. Draco loosened his hold and Harry immediately sat next to him, not close enough to touch, but not horribly far away either.

"I had never received a hug until Hogwarts. I wasn't seen as important enough to waste affection on" Harry smiled bitterly and stood.

"I don't know if Ron was right or not. But I don't think I can afford to care. The entire wizarding world is riding on my having fallen in love with you." Harry rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a letter, the one Draco himself had written the Prophesy on.

"You're the only one that fits. If what we are assuming is correct it doesn't matter what Ron thinks. I lose my best friend but the wizarding world is saved." Harry smiled bitterly and sighed.

"You gain something to you know Harry. A bond isn't something that goes away, neither is the feeling behind it" Draco smiled at the smaller boy who gave a shy smile back and nodded.

"Thank you Draco" He said sincerely before standing on his toes and kissing the taller boy.

"Let's wait Harry. I want you to be sure you know what you want. And I don't particularly like the thought of forming a bond with you in the middle of a room we both share with Weasley, homophobe that he is" Draco kissed both of Harry's eyelids and pulled away from him slowly.

"Alright" Harry agreed and looked out the door through which Ron had fled.

"I think it's almost supper" Draco said, taking the smaller boy's hand and leading him from the room. Not dropping his hand even then they were in the kitchen. He pulled the boy into the seat next to him and smiled pleasantly at Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Molly" He said

"Hello Draco, you're a bit early for supper. Harry dear do eat a bit more your looking a bit peaky" She fussed, delighted to have someone to mother for the moment. A loud crash was heard from the parlor as yelling drifted into the kitchen and spells were heard crashing around. Mrs. Weasley ran from the room with Draco and Harry hot on her heals. They arrived to find Blaise and Ron fighting. Wands slashed through the air and oaths were yelled.

"Take that Back Weasley" Blaise shouted.

"But it's true, the slimy faggot had his hands all over Harry" Ron cried, as a beam of red light shot from his wand.

"Draco's a better person then you'll ever be, faggot or not" Harry yelled, causing Blaise to lower his wand, while Ron merely pointed his at Harry.

"Coming from the little gay wad he's buggering" Ron sneered, stalking out of the room.

"I taught you better then that Ronald Weasley." Mrs. Weasley screamed, following her wayward son up the stairs, shouting all the way.

"Nice choice of friends Potter" Blaise muttered, stalking into the kitchen to eat supper. Harry and Draco followed silently. Walking back into the kitchen to find all the Slytherin's, Sirius, Remus, The Weasley's minus Ron and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Moody and Hermoine assembled there. Hermoine immediately crushed Harry in a hug, which he desperately tried to evade.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry about Ron. I don't know why he would do something like that. He'll come around I know he will, you know what his temper is like and..." She was cut off by Draco pulling Harry gently away from her and guiding him to sit down.

"It's ok Moine, it's his loss really" Harry smiled and Draco's heart broke. He saw what Harry meant by disappointing everyone. He couldn't even be upset about his best friend's betrayal because he didn't want anyone to worry. Draco couldn't imagine the pressure he was under simply because of his name.

Hermoine looked worriedly at her friend but nodded and sat back down next to Pansy, who blushed lightly when their hands brushed under the table.

A/N Ok this is the new chapter. Please Review. Next update may be a week or two away, sorry, but I have almost no computer time! Review!


	11. Chapter 13

A/N, So Sorry, I've been grounded and had school and life just sucks! I'll try to get the next chapter out asap but I don't know how long it may take!

The rest of the summer passed in much the same fashion. A rift seemed to form between the Order involving the Slytherin's. The younger member's of the household especially. Ron had moved his things into the Twins room the day he found Draco and Harry and hadn't spoken to either Harry or Hermoine since, prefering to spend his time sulking and muttering about 'bloody poufs'.

He and Ginny were the only young member's of the order that thought that way, however. The rest embraced the budding relationship easily as they could under the circumstances. The older members didn't seem to care much for the relationship and only tolerated it because they knew what was at stake if they didn't. Now summer was over and it was time put their noses to the grindstone once again.

Whistles blew and Harry rushed after his friends to board the train. His trunk rattled behind him as he climbed the steps and looked for his friends, looking for the tell-tale sign of white blond in the crowd. He spotted another obvious hair color and looked away from the redhead who was glaring daggers at him. He finally spotted the Slytherin's in the back of the train and hurried into the compartment they were disappearing into.

"What took you Potter" Nott asked him, the bored expression on his face a permanent fixture.

"Couldn't find you guys" He replied, turning to the dark haired boy in surprise, he didnt speak often.

"Hermoine shouldn't you be in the prefect meeting?" Harry asked

"They are waiting till we get to school this year to have the meeting" Hermoine said, not tearing her eyes from the book she was reading over Pansy's shoulder. Pansy's face was slightly flushed as she noticed the insistant way Hermoine's breast was pressed against her shoulder as they read. Draco didn't miss the gesture.

"Pansy, do you feel alright, perhaps you should open the window" He suggested innocently, a smirk fighting it's way onto his face

"I assure you Draco I am just fine" Pansy scowled at the blond and studiously bent her head over the book again.

"I'm going to find the snack cart" Goyle grunted, followed eagerly by Crabbe and Blaise he walked out of the compartment and out into the cacophonous isle of the train.

"They think with their stomaches" Nott muttered before leaning against the seat and closing his eyes. Harry looked over at Draco and noticed the slightly apprehensive look on his face.

"What's wrong Draco" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"A bit worried about the Slytherin's is all. A lot of then wont really like us now. Dumbledore wont be able to protect us in the snake pit will he?" Draco asked, furrowing his brows.

"I'm sure we could figure something out" Pansy didnt look sure at all. An owl swooped into the compartment and landed on Hermoine's arm. Hermoine relieved the bird of it's letter and it took off out the window. The letter was addressed to 'The last compartment on the Hogwarts Express' Hermoine read the letter aloud.

__

Dear Students,

I would like to inform you that there will be new arrangement's made as far as dorm rooms. In light of the coming war and considering the risk being taken by some student's to return to school this year we find it necessary to remove some student's from their House Dorms and into rooms that will be assigned to you according not to House but on the basis that protection is needed. The following students will please report to the Headmasters office after the welcoming feast.

Harry Potter

Hermoine Granger

Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Theodore Nott

Pansy Parkinson

Millicent Bulstrode

Ronald Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

Susan Bones

We thank you for your co-operation. New dorm assignments will be handed out after the feast. It is imperative for your protection that you give no one the location of your new room. All of you will share a common room and in essence function like a house in and of yourselves.

Hoping you are all well,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

"That man thinks of bloody everything doesn't he?" Pansy exclaimed after the letter had been passed around for everyone to read.

"The old codger is insane if you want my opinion" Draco muttered, handing the letter back to Hermoine who stowed it back in her book bag. Harry rolled his eyes at the Blond's words and leaned on the taller boy's shoulder. They hadn't had any time alone since that first day and so had not yet progressed as far as Harry would have liked, and now sharing a dorm with Draco, things seemed to be looking up. With a smile on his face and thoughts of blond haired angels in his head, he fell asleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Harry, you might want to get dressed" Draco purred in his ear, making him shiver involuntarily.

"I'm up" He muttered, stumbling to his trunk and tossing his school robes over his head haphazardly. Draco rolled his eyes and straightened his own robes, which fell smoothly into place.

"Harry would it kill you to take a bit of pride in your appearance?" Draco asked, watching his Boyfriend knot his tie crookedly before brushing the other boy's hands away and knotting it for him.

"It's part of my charm" The still sleepy boy said with a grin as the train slowed and finally stopped. Their friends raced off of the train and the two boys followed at a slower pace.

"I cant wait to see our classmates" Draco grimaced and ran his hands through his hair

"Yes I'm sure they will be so happy that we're alive" Harry smirked and shook his head at the blond, climbing into a carriage after Hermione, who had waited for them outside.

"You two are bloody slow you know that?" Pansy grouched as the carriage finally started moving.

"No we aren't you just run" Harry grinned back and leaned back in his seat.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The great Hall was filled with students when they arrived and the Slytherin table looked less then inviting to the six year's of that house. Draco made a move to walk in that direction but was pulled back by Harry and Hermoine.

"I value your life Draco, at least at the Gryffindor table you will survive the welcome feast" Harry said, dragging his blond counterpart to the gold and red table and sitting him down. The other Slytherin's looked skeptical for a moment before following Draco and assembling themselves at the table.

The sorting was quick and painless, and soon the food appeared and was gone just as quickly. As the students were filing out The Slytherin's and their friends headed toward the Headmasters office to find out where they would be sleeping. They reached the stone Gargoyle and found Ron and Ginny already there.

"If it isn't the fag's" Ron sneered, looking Draco in the eye and smirking maliciously.

"Who precisely are you addressing Weasley" Hermoine asked with a hint of warning.

"What do you mean" Ron asked, his voice suddenly unsure "The only fags are those two" he ground out, pointing to Harry and Draco.

"Hardly" Hermoine glared and pointed one by one to Nott, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy and Herself. "Bisexual, Gay, Bi, Bi, Undecided and Bi" She smiled sweetly and the rest of the Slytherin's glared menacingly at Ron.

"You love a person not their gender" Harry said.

"It just isn't right, it's disgusting. Unnatural" Ginny exclaimed, her nose in the air. By now the other students they would be sharing accommodations with were present and looking at each other nervously.

"Ginny, you got caught with Lavender Brown in the Astronomy tower last year" Neville said nervously.

"It wasnt like that!" Ginny's face turned red as her hair and before any other comments could be made The Headmaster swept into the hall.

"Glad to see you all found your way here. I'm afraid I have business to attend to outside of school but Your new accommodations are kindly being provided by the room of requirement because the rest of the castle is unwilling to change so drastically. You will share a room with three other people and under no circumstances are you to share your password with anyone else. You will sit at your house table for meals, or with your friends. In these times, prejudice cannot be allowed to flourish" The headmaster twinkled at his students.

"Harry, I trust you know how to locate the Room of Requirement?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Harry replied, looking sideways at Hermoine.

"Very well then, Harry please escort your new roommates to their quarters, I'm afraid I am rather late for my meeting" Dumbledore walked away and left Harry standing in the middle of his friends, slightly dumbfounded.

"Alright, it's this way then" He led the others to the Room of Requirement and was met with a portrait of a young red headed woman with green eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Harry dear I was told you would be living here" The woman exclaimed

"Umm...You were?" Harry asked, shooting Draco and Hermoine a look and noticing Draco's awed stare.

"Why yes, I suppose I'll have to explain it to you sometime" She smiled beatifically before swinging open and allowing the students entrance. The Common Room was decorated in shades of brown and cream, with warm gold accents. Much like the Gryffindor Common room, but not quite so...garish. Rooms lined the walls on either side of the room and Name plates were attached to each door.

Immediatly all of the students began to search for their own rooms. Harry looked to the first door and found it displaying the names Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. Without a second word he opened the door and walked into a room done in silver and crimson. Large four poster beds sat at wither end of the room, and that was when Harry noticed, there were only two beds.

"I think Dumbledore is trying to send us a message" Draco snarked from behind him, sitting heavily on the silver bed and tying back the crimson hangings.

"It would seem that way." Harry sighed, locating his trunk and pulling out a picture, which he placed on the bedside table. In it Harry and Hermoine laughed at Ron, who seemed to be chasing a small flying dust ball but upon closer inspection proved to be an owl. Harry smiled fondly at the picture and sighed. Blaise chose that moment to enter the room.

"Nice room." He said, fidgeting slightly.

"Blaise, we both know you wont be sleeping here, Longbottom has been eyeing you all night" Draco said and watched his friend smile in relief.

"Who is Neville rooming with?" Harry inquired.

"Weasley and Seamus. Which is to say, Seamus, Dean, Weasley and I" Blaise grinned at Draco and flitted out of the room.

"He wont be happy bout' that will he?" Harry frowned.

"Blaise is ecstatic, it's Weasley I'm worried about" Draco teased. He looked at Harry and immediately sobered.

"Harry, either he'll come around or he wont. I dont want to see you so beaten up about it" Draco smiled and lifted his fingers to Harry's chin, forcing the shorter boy to face him. "It'll be ok" Draco leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Harry's lips, moving slowly and deliberately so he didn't startle the other boy.

Harry felt himself being lowered onto the silver bedspread and lost himself in the sensation of Draco's tongue caressing his own. Draco pulled away from his mouth and trailed kisses from Harry's jaw line to his collarbone and back again. Draco's hands wandered up ad down Harry's lightly muscled clothing clad chest and Harry felt himself harden at the contact. He pulled away so Draco wouldn't notice the growing bulge in his pants. Draco looked slightly confused before a flash of understanding had him straddling the other boy's body.

"Dont be ashamed of it Harry, there is nothing wrong, I'd think it odd if you didnt have that kind of reaction" Draco said seriously, looking straight into the intoxicating jade eyes of the other boy. He propped himself on one hand, trailing the other to the waistband of Harry's pants and back again, unbuttoning the boy's shirt as he went. Harry just looked at the other boy in amazement as he slid the cotton shirt off of Harry's body and stared at the smooth expanse of flesh presented to him. He kissed up Harry's stomach, feeling the muscles contract at the warm sensation. Harry' shuddered at the contact and pushed Draco away suddenly, the taller boy looked at the Dark haired one questioningly.

"Dont do this if you...I mean" Harry took a deep breath and continued "Dont leave, when your done, dont leave" Harry pleaded, insecurity plain in his eyes and tears about to fall. The blond stared incredulously and kissed away the tears that had fallen from the other boy's eyes.

"I would never leave you Harry, I love you to much" Draco smiled reassuringly and whispered into the other boy's ear "Can I show you how much" Harry shivered but nodded slightly, leaning back on the pillows and waiting. Draco moved over him again and continued his forgotten trail of open mouthed kisses, dipping his tongue into the other boy's navel briefly before moving up to suck lightly on the dusky nipple presented to him. He teased first one then the other into hardness before kissing Harry on the mouth again. "Your so beautiful" Draco said, sliding his own shirt off of his body and meeting Harry, skin to skin, and for a moment it seemed, heart to heart. He pulled the other boy close to him and ground himself against the darker boy, eliciting the most beautiful keening sound he had ever heard from the boy below him. He smiled and slid his hands down to pull off Harry's pants, sliding them down his legs and letting them fall to the floor in a whisper of cloth.

Clad in nothing but boxers, Harry looked up at Draco and smiled nervously, caressing the other boy's face. Harry's breath was sharp and sweet in his ear as he removed that final piece of clothing from his body. Harry clung to Draco, as though by clinging he could somehow stop Draco from seeing his nakedness. Draco pulled away enough to see the tanned and supple flesh beneath his fingers as he softly caressed every part he could reach. He brought his head down and kissed Harry's neck, biting and nipping, grinning when Harry gasped his name. Harry's hands tangled in his hair and tugged at it lightly, eliciting a soft moan from Draco.

The blond looked at the exquisite body underneath him, memorizing every dip and curve of his flesh, every inch on smooth perfect flesh. He gasped when he felt Harry's hands slid over his chest, seeming to grow bolder when he heard Draco's appreciative moan. Harry let his thumb brush across Draco's nipple and the blond boy bit his dark haired counterpart's lower lip, bruising it a dark, luscious red. Harry kissed Draco on the lips once and pulled away.

"I think we should stop Draco, someone could come in" Harry said, moving to retrieve his boxers. Draco's hand stopped him and he allowed himself to be pulled under the covers without clothing.

"Alright Harry, but I'll be damned if you're getting dressed" Draco said, undressing himself the rest of the way and sliding under the covers with Harry, flicking the lights off with his wand as he did so. Draco wrapped himself securely around the darker boy and just held him, thinking that he'd give anything to just stay like this always. Nothing between them, not war or prejudice or even clothing. Draco drifted off to sleep clutching Harry tightly, as if the raven haired boy would float away.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The first few weeks of school passed quickly and without incident. Ron was obstinate and still refusing to speak with his best friend, Hermoine was angry with Ron and Pansy was relishing the opportunity to spend all the time she could with the brunette Gryffindor. The first weekend of Hogsmeade was upon them and Hermoine, Harry, Draco, and Pansy were ready for a well deserved break.

The fall wind nipped at their noses as they crossed the gate leading into the shrieking shack together, huddled against the wind and opening the door to the old house.

"I dont suppose it's really haunted if we're going inside then" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose slightly at the musty furnishings and clawed up walls, aged and yellowed with disuse.

"No, Remus used to come here for his transformation when he was in school. My dad used to keep him company with Sirius and Wormtail" Harry said, spitting out the last name like it was poison.

"Why are we here then" Pansy asked, examining the dirty place with mild distaste.

"We thought we might fix it up as a safe house for...well, for after school I guess. I have something Dumbledore wants me to do and I might need a place close to the school" Harry muttered,, not looking at Draco or Pansy but rather staring at the wall resolutely. (A/N Ok, just to be clear, this is their seventh year, but Dumbledore never died and Draco didn't let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Harry knows about the Horcruxes but the hallows do not exist)

"Potter if you bloody well think your going off to do whatever it is your off to do alone, you truely are delusional as Skeeter says you are" Pansy smirked, flicking her hair behind her snottily.

"I wont let people I care about get hurt, any of you" Harry said stubbornly, looking imploringly at Hermoine.

"Sorry Harry, but Pansy is right. I'm not letting you go alone and I dont think Draco would either" Hermoine apologized, but her tone said that she wasnt changing her mind.

"You need me Harry" Was all Draco said on the matter, his eyes flashing silver in the dim light of the old house.

"Perhaps we'd better explain it to them Harry, they have to know what they're getting in to." Hermoine said, casting a quick cleaning charm on the furniture and making it, if not clean, then tolerable. She sat down and motioned the Slytherin's to do the same. Pansy sat at Hermoine's right and Draco pulled Harry down next to him in the smaller couch across from Hermoine's.

"What does The Headmaster want you to do?" Draco asked, looking at his would-be lover intently.

"I have to destroy Voldemort, but that's a bit more complicated then simply casting a spell. He created seven Horcruxes, he split his soul seven times and in order to destroy him I have to get rid of the pieces first. So Dumbledore wants me to find the Horcruxes and destroy them" Harry said, watching as Draco's face fell sickly pale and Pansy looked horrified.

"Seven, he split his soul seven times?" She gasped, shaking her head in shocked disbelief.

"Do we know what the Horcruxes are?" Draco asked, his all business tone not betraying his fear.

"The diary I destroyed in second year, the Gaunt family ring that Dumbledore destroyed, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's goblet, Voldemort's snake Nagini, one I must be something of either Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's and the last...the seventh Horcrux is my scar" Harry looked down, afraid to meet Draco's or Pansy's gaze. Draco's eyes widened at this last and he looked slightly fearful of Harry for a moment before his eyes steeled themselves and he reached forward to cup Harry's chin in his hand, bringing Harry's face up to meet his own.

He smiled into the Raven haired boy's eyes and kissed the boy's curse scar, the Horcrux. As soon as his lips touched it, Harry began to scream in a voice that was not his own, a high pitched shriek filled the room and as soon as Draco's lips left the scar the screaming stopped, leaving a panting, terrified Harry wrapped in Draco's arms, trying to force that last bit of foreign thought out of his mind.

"Voldemort didnt like that then" Draco asked, looking down at Harry.

"I'd say not" Harry gasped, reaching up to touch the scar.

"Why does it cause him pain?" Pansy asked, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact the a piece of Voldemort's soul was in the same room as her.

"Voldemort cant stand love, he underestimates it because he has never known it. That's why at the Department of Mysteries he couldn't possess me, I was thinking of Sirius" Harry looked at Hermoine from the haven of Draco's arms, and she smiled at him, the smile that said she had an idea.

"Voldemort is not one soul, he is a piece of a soul himself, so if you can force him out of your body then you can force the piece inside of you out to" She said, her eyes gleaming as she looked at Harry excitedly.

__

A/N, I know cliffhanger, I'm horrible, Sorry!!


End file.
